Silent Vigil
by Little Darkness
Summary: 232 yrs.after Voldemorts defeat there's one person who's still around that remembers it,why?He's immortal and can not die. He watches over the family he never got to live with for fear of endangering them. He hasn't been seen for 135 yrs.Now he must retur
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never mine.

A/N: Reviews are always welcome, they mean alot.

Chapter 1: **Prologue**

I sit, still in the trees, not moving an inch, for in is ingrained in my nature after many hundreds of years to be able to go unnoticed by any eye be it mortal or not. In my silent vigil, I do not move, not an inch and I don't breathe for it is not a requirement of my kind.

I stare down at what has kept me here in this tree for many hours, it fascinates me, how free and careless, a child can be, how careless every child should be. It makes me truly believe that my life has been worth it and that this child, this child who used to be of my blood—before it was tainted—can live the peaceful and happy life that was stolen from me barely a year after it was given.

This beautiful, innocent child, one of many I have watched over in the last 232 years, always an unknown entity keeping this family from danger without them even knowing it. I'd always felt it was my duty to protect them, and I have, for they are my descendants. They help fill the whole in my heart that the family I never had while growing up left, and they are the family I was ripped away from before my first an only child was even born. No one has ever been aware of my presence, I won't let them be, I am a coward to the pain that would stake my heart were my family to ever know about me. Secrets cannot be kept, and one day my presence would be found out by someone undesirable and the information would leak. My family would be in danger and I would be the cause. The Ministry would keep an eye on them always, they would be shunned by their own world, a black mark be put on their name for the second time by the same person, all for harbouring a bloodsucking fiend. My kind is hunted and slayed, and I will not be the cause of danger coming to my family. I will never show my face to those I love the most.

Two and a half centuries ago I fulfilled my destiny, I was marked, I was told that it was my duty to fulfill it. I didn't want to, all I ever wanted was to be normal, to love and be loved. I found love, I found it after fifteen years of searching through abuse and neglect, and I found it. I found it in my dearest friends little sister.

She was the girl of my dreams and at the end of her seventh year I proposed to her, after many years of hardships, and death and destruction, I found it was all worth it for the moment she said yes.

Any barriers we had still up against each crashed down that night, there was nothing left to give, she was apart of me and I her. She was my first, my last and my only. We were set to marry two weeks after my Eighteenth birthday.

But as with every other good thing in my life, it did not last. Nothing ever did. Six days after my birthday, and eight days before what should have been the best day of my life, I fulfilled my destiny.

I killed the most evil man to ever walk to planet; the darkest wizard in history fell under my blade and my wand. That was my purpose, and I fulfilled it. I lay on the field in front of the castle that I spent seven years of my life living in, the first place I ever called home, awaiting death for I knew that with my injuries that I would surely die. I Lay there mourning the deaths of those who were my family; the last of a group of the best friends lay dead before my eyes, a man who took the killing curse for me so I could finish of the Lord of the Dark, one my fathers truest friends, lifeless. Half of the Staff of my beloved school was killed that day, and only the strongest and most powerful remained, all that was left were three of the heads of houses and the Headmaster. Snape, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore. All of my year mates and those of the year below and above me were dead. But by some twist of fate every member of the Weasley family was still alive and kicking if only just barely; except of course their estranged son who had died the previous year. But of course, fate was not completely on my side that day, I was a fool to think she would be. She seems to have a cruel and sadistic sense of humour, as I should well have known.

That day when I was barely just eighteen years old, I was turned. My Sire found it in my best interests if I were to live through that day, there are days when I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he did to me, and then there are others where I am eternally thankful for what he did. He kept me alive that day, and I saw my child grow up, and my fiancé grow old.

I damn my sire for the day he didn't let me die in peace because I never got the chance to marry the love of my life, and I never got the chance to hold my Children in my arms, or teach them how to fly.

I was a shadow to their lives. I was shunned from the world I had grown attached to because of what I am. Those I dubbed my family understood, they never judged me, but still I was hunted.

Four days after my turning, and four days before my wedding, I fled. I bid goodbye to my love and my heart for a life of loneliness, because I knew my family would be in danger if I were to stay. I would not let my love come with me, I would not let her sacrifice the life she should have with her family and her friends, I would not let her live in exile. And so I left, never to return.

Oh how wrong I was. I could not stay away. I lasted two months before I broke, and gave in to myself. I thought I could go back to being alone, like it was before I was introduced to my proper world, but I couldn't I had to go back. I knew it would never be safe to show myself to the world again, not even to my family. I watched the girl I loved live in my childhood home. The home I rebuilt for the two of us, and for our future family to live in. In March of my fist year watching; She gave birth to two baby boys. Born, on the sixteenth night of the third month, in the year 2000 little Orion Harold William Potter and his younger brother by five minutes Damian Arthur James Potter were born, sons of Harold James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley.

And so I watched, I watched as my boys learned to talk and walk. I watched them make friends with their many cousins, and the children of some of my old schoolmates. I watched them go through their seven years at Hogwarts. And I was always there to make sure nothing too bad ever happened to them or any of their friends, who were, incidentally their cousins, and the children of my two first and best friends Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Weasley—née Granger.

I watched my sons as they found love and happiness, and I watched them start families of their own. As the years passed, the family of Potter got bigger and bigger and Ginny and Orion and Damian, my family, got older until one day my beloved passed away. That was the last time I let myself be seen, I crept into her room, past all the wards that I had secretly strengthened to sit by her bed in her last hours, I talked to her and eased her pain, she truly did understand me, she always had, and she told me she always knew I had been there, and that I would always be there to watch over our family.

And so here I am, watching, protecting my family, those of my blood, those I care for the most. Not once have I let anyone see me since the day Ginny died a hundred and thirty-five years ago.

Apparently fate thinks it's been long enough since I've been seen.

A/N: Please Review.


	2. Broken Vigil

Disclaimer: Not Mine, Never Mine

Chapter 2: **Broken Vigil**

My vigil was interrupted by a shrill scream coming from the now ancestral home of the Potters that my parents had bought on a whim in the small quaint town of Godric's Hollow.

Little, sweet Tamika Potter was playing in the forest behind her house while I watched her attentively as I mused on my life—or unlife as a mortal might be inclined to put it—I watched as something in the bushes near a small stream caught her attention, and I kept my eye on her as she crept over to investigate what it was that was making them move. My attention was riveted on her as she pulled back the bush to discover a very large, and very poisonous snake coiled up and sleeping contentedly on the warm sun kissed earth, upon having it's sleep disturbed the snake reared up to it's full majestic height and began to hiss menacingly at the little girl, who did not seem at all concerned that this snake could be harmful to her, instead she started hissing at it in a tongue that would seem foreign to anyone who was not born with the gift to understand it.

Every Potter since my day had been graced with this gift, though most kept it secret as it was still a widely feared gift, though in the family itself, it was accepted, and always encouraged to use their gift, even if it was only in private. Tamika did not fear this unfamiliar snake on her land because she figured that it must be a new one that her father had saved from somewhere, and brought home. He was the one who encouraged their gift with snakes so much. He loved them, and could never get enough of them.

So, unperturbed as she was she started up a conversation with the snake, to calm and reassure it of its safety with her. However, this snake was not one of many that her father had brought home with him, this was a snake who was a descendant of a snake that once upon a time was pining do swallow my corpse whole once her master was done with it, this snake had it ingrained in her mind, by her mother, who had had it ingrained by her mother, and likewise before that, that all descendants of the 'wretched snake-talker' were to be killed if the chance arose, for it was their purpose to serve their ancestors master, who would have been their master had the 'one who stole the gift' not killed him. So on the pretence of curling up the little girl's leg to perch itself around her waist, she struck. Swift and lethally, before even I had a chance to react, her venom was already snaking its way through the veins of my descendant.

My little Tamika lay there, collapsed on the ground, breathing harshly as the venom began to take effect, making her weak and leaving her in pain. The venom of the snake was very similar to that of a Basilisk, very painful, and very deadly, the only difference being that it would not kill right away. It would, in fact, take many days to take full effect.

My poor sweet girl let out a piercing shriek of pure agony that had her father, Dominic sprinting from his study to find her. In one swift movement he'd assessed the now dead snake lying next to her, the angry and swollen twin punctures on her calf, and her tear stained cheeks before lifting her effortlessly from the ground and running back to the house as I followed unnoticed behind them.

Two days have passed and her condition is only worsening, there has never been, and will not be a known cure for the poison that resides in her blood. The healers kept her for only a day, and then released her; saying that it would be best is she spent her last few days with her family. They told them that there was no hope, that nothing could save her and that it would be best to make her comfortable and not to scare her. How could she not be scared, a sweet innocent young girl who's only crime was utilising a gift she's always been fond of and for satisfying her curiosity, and now because she was curious, and because she loves snakes, she's petrified of what little her short and inevitable future may hold. The healers have given up, her parents have given up, even she has given in, but not her sister, little Taranis refuses to give up hope, she's been optimistic and she prays every waking moment that something will happen to keep her sister with her.

Taranis. Always the protective older sister, even if it was only by a few minutes. She always held Tamika under her wing, never letting any harm come to her. I sit, and watch as Taranis cries her heart out for her sister behind the privacy of the curtains on her bed, so that no one will see her weakness and pity her for it. She does not want pity, she wants her sister to be the fun sweet girl that she should be, she wants things to be normal again, but as she says these things out loud, I can feel the despair in the air, that she would not let her sister feel around her. She has given up, like the others. She's resigned herself to the fact that her other half, her opposite will soon be gone forever. She tells her self that there will never again be the sweetness to calm here thundering temper. She marvels at the fact that they each turned out very similar to what their names suggest, her sister's name, Tamika, meant 'sweet', and that's exactly what she is. Kind, caring, selfless, and brave, even in the face of certain death. Her own name, Taranis meant 'thunder', and that was just what her temper was, thunderous, they were the perfect balance and Taranis feared what would happen to her without her better half. She was scared, and she was helpless.

I sat and watched my two girls as I contemplated. I thought long and hard about what I could do for them, for I knew that if one was gone the other would never be the same again. They depend on each other to keep the other on task and away from harm, they were not just twins, they were one person, one soul slit into two different bodies. They could never be apart for very long, they always did every thing together, and for Taranis losing Tamika would be like losing half her mind, half her heart, and half her soul. She would never cope; she would be half for the rest of her life.

Tamika was not a lost cause, she could be saved, but at what cost. Her life could very well be ruined, much like mine was ruined, but then, my life wasn't ruined, not really, it was lonely sure, but definitely not ruined. I was content enough with how I am.

I decided I'd been hidden for far two long, and that there were two young ladies who needed my help, I made a decision, and I would not go back on it, I resolved that I would wait until the next night, and I would sneak in and talk to them both, give them a choice, make them an offer, and see what they said. I could only hope they would accept, it was selfish of me, yes, but I was lonely and I wanted company, and they wee my family, I would do anything to help them. There was not much time left until Tamika's body started shutting down completely, it would be the next night or it would never be.

I went to sit in wait, making sure I planned out every thing I was about to say, do, and offer. I needed top make sure I was thorough and I needed to make sure they would trust me.

It was time, after 135 years of not being seen, it was time my Vigil were broken, I only wish it wasn't in these circumstances. Only time will tell what would happen the next night.

A/N: Review Please.

can anyoine guess what Harry is yet, or what he's planning?


End file.
